pumpkin_daysfandomcom-20200223-history
Processors
Processors are furniture items that can process basic crops or materials into another more refined or complex item. Some basic processors can be bought from the Home Improvements shop right away, but most of the other more advanced processors will only be available for sale after certain conditions are met. You will receive a mail from the Home Improvements shop owner for the unlock conditions, or can visit the town Library and look at the bookshelf entry on Processors. Processing may take some time, so feel free to leave the items processing and come back later. Anvil Unlock Condition: N/A --- Cost: 300 gold The anvil can be used to craft tools. You can get recipes for these tools via the TV or by experimenting. Wooden tools can only be made using brown wood planks. Bee Box Unlock Condition: Ship 100 Flowers --- Cost: 800 gold The Bee Box houses bees that harvest honey from flowers. The more flowers around a Bee Box, the faster it will produce honey as it attracts more bees. Only flowers that are in bloom will attract the bees to the bee box. When the honey is ready to harvest, it will ooze out from the sides of the bee box. The fastest the bee box can produce honey is daily and if there are no flowers, a small amount of honey will only be produced once a season. For daily honey harvest, at least 18 flowers in a 6 plot radius around the Bee Box is required. Bees can share flowers, so you will be able to plant a lot of flowers in close proximity to multiple Bee Boxes instead of having to plant 18 flowers per Bee Box. When flowers are ready to harvest, it does not wilt even without watering, so Bee Boxes are a good investment. Flowers will still wilt though, if the season changes to one that it doesn't grow in. Beer Barrel Unlock Condition: Ship 100 Bags of Barley --- Cost: 500 gold Place the beer barrel somewhere on your farm; click on it and then drag and drop specific crops in the left slot for processing. It takes 2 ingredients to be processed into 1 bottle of alcohol. Currently, food items that can be turned into alcohol are: Bags of Barley (Beer), Honey (Mead), Ginger (Ginger Beer), Plums (Plum Wine), Apples (Cider), Corn (Chicha), Wheat (Wheat Beer), Bags of Rice (Sake), Grapes (Wine) Butter Churn Unlock Condition: Ship 50 Milk --- Cost: 500 gold The Butter Churn converts milk into butter. Place the churn anywhere on your farm; click on it, and then drag the items to be processed in the left slot. It only takes 1 item to be converted into the final product. Cheese and Mayo Maker Unlock Condition: Ship 50 Milk --- Cost: 800 gold The Cheese and Mayo Maker converts milk into cheese and eggs into mayonnaise. Place the maker anywhere on your farm; click on it, and then drag the items to be processed in the left slot. It only takes 1 item to be converted into the final product. Crafting Bench Unlock Condition: N/A --- Cost: 450 gold The crafting bench can be used to craft custom furniture using different kinds of wallpaper and raw materials. To craft an item, you need to first learn the recipe on the TV. After learning the recipe, you can then click and drag the appropriate material required into the slots. The materials placed in the slot will affect the visual of specific furniture parts, as indicated in the slot description. For example, crafting a Kitchen requires a Dishwasher, and if you drag a Polished Emerald into that slot, the Dishwasher on the Kitchen will be made of Polished Emerald. Before the item is built, you have the opportunity to preview and name your new piece of furniture. Currently, materials that can be used to craft furniture are: Metal Bars, Wood Planks, Polished Gems or Cloth Dyeing Pot Unlock Condition: Ship 50 Wool --- Cost: 5000 gold The Dye Pot is used to dye cloth. Currently, Loom functions are included with the Dye Pot. In future, they will be 2 separate items. The Loom is used for making colored and patterned fabric to be used in crafting. Place the Loom anywhere on the farm; click on it and then drag the items into the left slot to be processed. To craft colored cloth, you need 5 balls of wool. To dye the wool you need five of the same flower to make a solid color, or you can combine the 5 wool with 1 wallpaper for patterned cloth. You can also just craft cloth using just 5 wool, and the cloth will take on the wool's color. Fertilizer Barrel Unlock Condition: Ship 10 Poop Sacks --- Cost: 350 gold The fertilizer barrel can be used to turn animal manure into fertilizer. If you put at least 5 Poop Sacks into the Fertilizer Barrel, it will start turning it into Fertilizers in a 1:1 ratio. Disaster Dishes can also be turned into Fertilizer in the Fertilizer Barrel, it takes 8 of them to turn into 1 Fertilizer. Fish Grill Unlock Condition: N/A --- Cost: 800 gold The fish grill can be used to grill most fish, except really tiny fish and really big fish. There are already public ones on the docks, but it is available in case you want to do some grilling at home. Fish Prep Station Unlock Condition: Ship 50 Fish --- Cost: 250 gold The Fish Prep Station is where you cut and clean the fish before using it in recipes. Simply drag any fish into the slot and it will be turned into fish fillet. Not all fishes can be turned into fillets. Alternatively, some fish will turn into a different item than the standard 'Fish Fillet'. These are: Salmon, which turns into 'Salmon Fillet', Mahi Mahi which turns into "Mahi Mahi Fillet', and Tuna, which turns into 'Tuna Fillet'. Gem Polishing Station Unlock Condition: Ship 30 Uncut Gems --- Cost: 800 gold A gem polishing table polishes gems and stones into polished gems (and stones), which can then be used for crafting furniture, tools or selling at a higher price than raw gems. Place the gem polishing table on your farm, then drag the uncut gem or stone into the slot of processing. It takes only 1 gem or stone for 1 polished gem or stone. Milk Processor Unlock Condition: Ship 100 Milk --- Cost: 450 gold It can be used to process certain kinds of produce into milk. Place the milk processor somewhere on your farm; click on it and drag the ingredients to be processed. It takes 3 ingredients to be processed into its final product. Currently, food items that can be turned into milk are: Cashews, Bags of Rice, Oatmeal, Coconuts, Almonds Oil Press Unlock Condition: Ship 50 of any crop that can be processed into oil --- Cost: 2000 gold The oil press can be used to turn some produce into vegetable oil from cooking. Place the oil press somewhere on your farm; click on it and then drag and drop the items needed to be processed. It takes about 2 ingredients to be processed into 1 oil. Currently, crops that can be pressed into oil are: Olives, Coconuts, Avocados, Peanuts, Corn Sawmill Unlock Condition: N/A --- Cost: 400 gold A sawmill is used to process logs into wood planks. Place the sawmill somewhere on your farm; click and drag and drop the wood into the left slot for processing. 1 log will produce 1 set of wood planks. Currently, wood types that can be processed into planks are: Brown, Dark Brown, Smoky, Peach, Orange, Rose Seed Maker Unlock Condition: Ship 100 Crops --- Cost: 350 gold The seed maker processes crops into seeds in bulk. It makes 1 seed per 1 crop. Smelter Unlock Condition: N/A --- Cost: 250 gold A smelter is used to process ores into metal bars. It takes 4 ores to be turned into a metal bar. To use a smelter, simply place it on your farm, click on the smelter, and then drag and drop ores to be smelted into the left slot. Currently, ores that can be smelted into bars are: Copper, Iron, Silver, Gold, Steel, Titanium, Uranium, Cassiterite, Nickel, Aluminum, Pyrite. Still Unlock Condition: Ship 300 Bags of Barley --- Cost: 1500 gold It's used to distill certain products into alcohol. Place the still somewhere on your farm; click on it and then drag ingredients into the left slot for processing. It takes 3 ingredients to be processed into alcohol. Currently, food items that can be distilled into alcohol are: Bags of Barley (Whiskey), Corn (Moonshine), Wheat (Vodka), Potatoes (Vodka), Grapes (Vermouth), Blackberries (Brandy), Oranges (Triple Sec), Sugarcane (Rum) Windmill Unlock Condition: Ship 100 Grains (that can be milled in the Windmill) --- Cost: 5000 gold The windmill can be used to process certain crops into refined usable ingredients for sale or cooking. Place the windmill somewhere on the farm; click on it and then drag the ingredients to be processed into the left slot. It only takes 1 ingredient to be processed into its final product. Currently, crops that can be processed in a windmill are: Corn (Chicken Feed), Rice (Bag of Rice), Sugarcane (Bag of Sugar), Sugar Beets (Bag of Sugar), Barley (Bag of Barley), Cocoa (Cocoa Powder), Wheat (Bag of Flour), Coffee (Ground Coffee), Oats (Oatmeal), Peppercorn (Pepper Bottle) Pestle and Mortar The pestle and mortar can be used to grind herbs into seasoning which can be used in cooking. It takes 2 of any herb listed below to make 1 bottle of seasoning. For example, putting 2 parsley into the Pestle and Mortar makes 1 Italian Seasoning, and 2 Lemon Grass makes Fish Seasoning. Here is a list of herbs and which seasonings they make.